Christmas preasant
by JFW ANGEL
Summary: Sanya needs to find the best gift for her closest friend Eila


Christmas present

I don't own any of the rights to strike witches or any of the characters used I am simply borrowing them for a bit please support funimation and the official anime it's super good 3. ( yuri, romance)

This story is about 3 day of Christmas preparation for the 501st. This is where we join our protagonist Sanya. She needs to get a present for her best friend Eila but hasn't given it much thought.

[Two days till Christmas 06:00]

The sound of reveille woke me up after another 3 hour long sleep. I got out of bed and put on the close that where so nicely folded by Eila after I threw them on the floor. This is just a normal morning however today seems different. I stagger towards the mess hall when lyn-san helps me get there. Lyn-san is very nice but also very shy so it surprises me that she would help me. As usual I sit in my chair next to Eila and sleepily eat my breakfast. Every thing is normal except Minna-san who isn't wearing her normal uniform but a Santa suit. Our commander then addresses us and tells us that we have leave tomorrow if we choose to go shopping. I thought me and Eila could have some fun off of the base. The rest of the day went per usual training and my night shift. Me and Eila were on our way back from the patrol she broke our usual silence " so Sanya what are you getting me for Christmas?" ah I haven't thought of that yet how do I reply. "I..I haven't really thought about it." she looks very disappointed "come on Sanya I already had my gift last week, I wanted us to exchange at the same time." I knew it " I'm sorry Eila I'll go out tomorrow and. Buy you something, sound good." she nods in embarrassment.

This gift needs to be well thought over I want to finally confess to her about my love at the same time. With these thoughts we some how made it back to base and were half way to the room we share. Before I went to sleep I thought of some ways to confess to her but decided they wouldn't work.

[Christmas eve 07:30]

After a normal morning headed to the truck that was to take me shopping. When I climbed into the truck Erica-san was there to "Sanya! Why are you alone today, did you and Eila have a fight?" I'm somewhat surprised by this because she is right Eila is always near me, but not today I need to be alone for this. " not at all Erica-san I'm just going shopping is all." she gives an accepting nod and we fall silent for the rest of the ride. When we arrive the two of us part ways. After looking around for I while I decide to sit at a café and eat. Examining my wallet tells me that I don't have enough money for jewelry. Cloths maybe so I continue my search for the perfect gift for Eila. After awhile I find my self staring at a Christmas style dress that I gorgeous. It's perfect for Eila I approach the clerk and ask him about it he says it's the last of its kind and I hade just enough for it. I bought the dress and inspected it to find it would be to small for Eila but it would fit me. "I just got the greatest idea" I thought I need some ribbons. After I find some ribbons I go back to the truck to leave the city. Withe the dress and ribbons in hand I get back to my room and tie the ribbons in my hair with a bow. Looking in the mirror I blush a little this is really cute. I put on the dress and wait for Eila. She arrives after about 20 minutes while I was practicing my speech. "s.. !" she is blushing so much it's making me blush. " Eila do you want you present early." this is the Line I have been practicing for the last 20 minutes but I still feel awkward saying it. She is to shocked to speak but she nods. I move and sit next to her on the bed and hug her here is your present Eila." she is shocked and starts to get tears in her eyes "I..I.I love you too Sanya." she almost knocks me of the bed. With her hug but I am to overjoyed to care. She said she loved me I am so happy I could destroy any neroi. " Sanya do you want yours early too." I nod sh moves closer to me and awkwardly plants a kiss on my lips and pulls away but I pull her back for another go.

[Christmas day 08:00]

"it's time for the 501st to exchange presents." minna-san is so exited. After the rest of the 501st exchange there presents Minna-san asks us why we didn't do it. I look at Eila and say "we already did." and I kiss Eila. This gives everyone a shock and a couple whistles "took ya two long enough." Erica-san knew I loved Eila. After that me and Eila leave hand in hand. When we where alone finally " this is the best christmas ever, I love you Eila" I said sleepily. " I love you to sanya."

And with that beautiful ending is my first of I hope many stories please point out spelling errors but don't be mean about it stay tuned for the next one ;p

- ANGEL


End file.
